GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R
The GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R (aka Cherudim Gundam, Cherudim) is an upgrade to Cherudim that was seen late in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It uses the original Cherudim equipment along with its GN Heavy Weapons Rifle equipment. After the campaign against the Innovators, it was repaired and used by Fereshte with the SAGA equipment. Technology & Combat Characteristics In order to increase survivability and firepower in battle, Cherudim, along with Arios and Seravee, would later receive GN Heavy Weapons components. Celestial Being engineers upgraded Cherudim with GN Heavy Weapons Rifle components, which included six GN Rifle Bits and an extra pair of beam pistols for the unit. The shield bits were short range weapons and Cherudim only had its rifle for long range firing. The new bits have extended range for firing, giving Cherudim 6 additional guns for long range shooting and shielding. With the new upgrades, Cherudim evolved more into a heavy assault type Gundam than its original sniping-based role. Armaments ;*GN Missile Pod :Cherudim carries the same GN Missile Pods as before the upgrade. There are four GN Missile Pods in the front skirt armor, and each fires two GN Missiles, for a total of 8 missiles. ;*GN Beam Pistol II :The GN Beam Pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN Particles like a GN Blade. Celestial Being Engineers would later add two additional GN Pistols in the back of its torso as spare guns. ;*GN Rifle Bit :The latest upgrades to Cherudim, six Rifle Bits were added on Cherudim's arsenal. Two of the six bits are docked on Cherudim's right shoulder while the remaining four docked on the GN Drive. The two Rifle Bits docked at the right shoulder could be fired while they were still attached. The Rifle Bits can also be remotely deployed and fire long range beams. Like the Shield Bits, they can also be used to deflect enemy fire. ;*GN Shield Bit :Cherudim is equipped with nine GN Shield Bits, with seven combined into a shield on the left shoulder and one on each knee. The shield bits are remotely controlled by Haro and used for defensive purposes; the bits have beam weaponry built at the tip to assist Cherudim in combat. The beams are meant for close range firing, deterring enemy units away from Cherudim in between active shielding. When used in conjunction with Trans-Am, the bits have 3x the performance capabilities, strong enough to repel or block beam fire from a battle cruiser. After the upgrades with the new GN Rifle Bits, 7 of the bits are now docked on Cherudim's left shoulder as a large side shield. ;*GN Sniper Rifle II :Far more accurate than Dynames' sniper rifle, the GN Sniper Gun II functions as a sniper rifle and a sub-machine gun. In sniper rifle form, the weapon is fully extended and works in conjunction with Cherudim's ocular scope for sniping. In sub-machine gun form, the sniper rifle folds in half to become a 3-barrel sub-machine gun for rapid fire. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :The GN Shield Bits and GN Rifle Bits are remotely controlled through Haro. The bits are capable of manual control, but more difficult for the pilot to keep track of targets while piloting. When more firepower is needed Lockon can have Haro switch the GN Shield Bits into purely remote offensive bits, Assault Mode. The bits can individually fire upon a target(s) or form into two cannon-like guns upon larger targets. In Defense Mode , the GN Shield Bits will surround Cherudim as an active shielding system. The bits are maneuvered remotely through Haro to protect Cherudim and can intercept incoming fire from enemy MS units. The bits can be used to form one large shield to help Cherudim snipe targets uninterrupted from enemy fire and/or shield friendlies in battle. The bits speed are increased through Trans-Am, giving the Gundam a near perfect defense system. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Holoscreen :Trans-Am unlocks a secondary feature of Cherudim, a holographic sniping system. When activated, the collar on Cherudim extends a holographic targeting system over Cherudim's optics. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. GN particles generated are dedicated for high precision targeting that greatly extends the fire power and range of Cherudim's normal capabilities. History Development Celestial Being had planned for Arios, Cherudim, and Seravee to undergo system upgrades as part of their overall GN-H('H'eavy)-W('W'eapons) development to their Gundams. Since the SAGA armor was only useful in base attack missions, the GN Heavy Weapons pack was developed specifically for Cherudim. The pack included six ''GN Rifle Bits, ''with four stored on the rear skirt armor, and two on the right shoulder as an offensive/defensive weapon. The five ''GN Shield Bits ''originally covering the GN Drive have been relocated to the left shoulder, adding to the two already there and giving Cherudim optimal defensive capabilities. Lastly, Celestial Being engineers added two extra ''GN Beam Pistol/Anti-Beam Axe ''stored on the rear armor. These upgrades played a pivotal role in Celestial Being's mission to end their battle between the A-Laws and Innovators. Picture Gallery Gn-006-footanchor.jpg|Foot Anchors Gn-006-head.jpg|Head Gn-006-targetvisor.jpg|Holographic Sniping System Gn-006-gnpistolii.jpg|GN Pistol II Gn-006-gnsniperrifleii.jpg|GN Sniper Rifle II Gn-006-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gn-006-gnmissilepod.jpg|GN Missile Launcher Gn-006-gnshieldbit.jpg|GN Shield Bit Gn-006gnhwr-gnriflebit.jpg|GN Rifle Bit aim dual.png Fan-Art Cherudim Gundam GNHW.jpg|Fan art CG GN-006GNHWR Cherudim Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear Gunpla Hg00-cherudim-GNHW-R.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R (2009): box art Notes & Trivia References External links *GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R on MAHQ.net *GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R on Wikipedia.org